ufofandomcom-20200214-history
UFO-Alien Database:Policies and Rules
UFO-Alien Wiki would like to thank you for wanting to join us and contribute your knowledge and helping make this place the best it can be. Unlike most wikis (including Wikipedia) we don't want to come accross as a detatorship or overly sensitive place were people have to worry about the articles or additions being deleted for various reasons, we like to consider ourself an open minded place. However we do have to inforce a select few rules and policies to make sure this wiki does infact become one of the best sources for information regarding the paranormal world. There are No Experts Everyone out there thinks they have the right anwsers and knows all about subjects of the paranormal. Reality Check! No one knows everything, It doesn't matter if you are a contactee, psychic, where an alien in another lifetime, vampire, immortal or whatever else. When it comes to the "Unknown" no one is an expert. So please keep an Open Mind when dealing with others about the paranormal field. Editing & Deletion Policy A wiki is a community place where anyone can contribute by adding, editing and deleting information in an article. This is also true for UFO-Alien Wiki, what we want you to understand is their are some guidlines and rules we have here and all must follow accordingly. The reason for this policy is simple, there are many out there who would abuse the editing ability and we can't allow that *'When to Edit:' Simple things such a spelling errors, bad grammer, punctuation errors ect. anyone can correct at anytime, the more proffessional the article appears the better off our wiki will be. However we ask that you not abuse this ability, Only Edit an article when the need calls for it. If your knowledge of how a wikiw works is limited, we ask that you do not edit unless need to. We do understand that many things like information added for Alien Species or Consperacy Theories are going to attract alot of negative attention and some of the information posted may be false or even fantasy. But that doesn't mean that it can't have a place in the article. If anything just add what you feel is correct into the article, expand it. *'Deleting:' Only the site Administration and Owner can delete an article, However anyone can edit or delete information from one. Our policy on this is simple, if you feel any information on an article is incorrect or not valid then make a case for it to be corrected or deleted in the discussion area for that paticular article. DO NOT take it upon yourself to delete it without discussing it with the site staff first, Doing so will result in a warning for you. If you get a second warning for the same thing then you will be Banned form the site. We must inforce a strick policy on this issue in order to protect the information that members provide for this site (accurate or not) *'Deleting an Article:' As stated above only an Admin or the Owner can delete an article, The Staff must agree on the articles deletion before it can be done. A valid reason for the requested deletion must be made by the member or members requesting it. Respect for others We understand that people will have disagreememnts over such controversal subjects like Religion, Polictics, Ghosts, Aliens and so on. All that we ask is show respect towards each other when debating these on the fourms and discussion areas. Making vulgar and disrespectful remarks, threats and so on will not be tolerated. We have a Zero Tolerence for such behavior, doing so will result in you being banned for the site. Asking one to show respect is not asking much of anyone. Spamming and Troublemaking We have Zero Tolerence for spamming, get caught doing so and you WILL BE GONE. *'Fighting:' Not everyone gets along, tis life. However this goes along with showing respect for others. One thing we will not tolerate is Edit Wars Just because you feel some information that a person added is false does not give you the right to delete it without stating your case first, then go on to add your version you feel is correct. (Keep in mind we are not talking about "one word", "spelling error" or even a "Sentence". We are talking about a entire paragrah or article, This sort of thing is not wanted nor will it be tolerated. The article the two parties are fighting over and constantly re-editing could be the same article Jane Doe needs to look up for inforamtion, only she finds it to be incorrect or blank do to the said parties fighting over it. This is why we have a "rule" in place for this sort of thing, it comes down to common courtesy. If you find yourself in such a situation then please contact the Admins or make a case about it in the articles discussion area before it turns nasty, if so then both parties will face a possible Banning if the issues don't stop. Category:Browse